


Sticker raid

by Caliras



Series: Dyslexic Stan [8]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, Dyslexia, Dyslexic Stan, Hopeful Ending, Hospitals, Sad Grunkle Stan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 23:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14175339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caliras/pseuds/Caliras
Summary: Stan is asked about the journals, and Ford gets chewed out.





	Sticker raid

_The room seemed lighter, as he looked at the words that moved slowly, still moving, but more manageable. He felt his eyes blur and thought that he wasn’t going to be able to read anyways, before he realized. They were just tears. He heard Mabel and Dipper laugh as they tackled him, happy that he found something. Without them, he would have never gone to the doctors, who poked and prodded, interrogated and analyzed._

He’s never been so glad for his family.

~~~~~~~

Once everyone had settled down, and Stan had discreetly wiped his eyes (everyone noticed, but didn’t say), Dr. Medicine switched out the font again. They needed to see if other fonts worked as well, or even if some were even better.

“Hey, um,” Ford spoke up before nervously licking his lips and glancing at Dr. Medicine, before he looked back at his brother and continued, “How did… how did you read the journals?”

“I, uh, I had to- to memorize each page. I thought there might be hints as to where the other journals were, so I read through it. By the way, I hate your handwriting.” Ugh. He hated it so much.

A pause before, “You memorized it?” Awe and just a slight tinge of disbelief in his voice.

“Yeah, though I didn’t know about the invisible words so I didn’t memorize all of those.”

“Sorry to interrupt, but journals?” Dr. Medicine asked, leaning forward slightly.

“Oh yeah, my nerd brother wrote down his discoveries about anomalies in some journals.” Stan explained, gesturing at his brother.

“Anomalies?”

“Yep! Since he has twelve fingers, and loves the unexplained, he decided to move to Gravity Falls.”

“Where were you at this time? Did you move with him?” She asked, interested in the new information.

“I was on the streets.” He said bluntly, in an offhanded manner.

“You- what?” Dr. Medicine sounded shocked, looking at him in covered horror in an attempt to remain professional.

“I was kicked out of the house,” He continued, oblivious to the mounting tension in the room, “I messed up my brothers science project. I felt really bad, but I didn’t know how to fix it. My dad didn’t take it too well.”

“I- he- why,” She cleared her throat, and gestured at Ford, “Mr. Pines, may I see you in the hallway for a moment?”

She stood up fluidly, where Ford stumbled up, and they both exited into the hallway.

“Sooo, where do you think the stickers are?” Mabel spoke up, excitement in her voice as she bounced in her seat.

“I don’t know. Let’s find them!” Stan replied eagerly as Dipper shook his head fondly.

~~~~~~~~~

“So tell me,” Dr. Medicine near growled, restraining herself with difficulty, “Why would your dad kick someone out because of a science project?”

Ford felt sweat drip down his back in the face of this woman, “There was a chance to go to West Coast Tech, the principal mentioned the possibility of becoming a millionaire, and our dad always jumped at the mention of money. When he kicked Stan out he said that until he made a fortune, he wasn’t welcome in the household.”

“And what did you do about it?” She asked coldly, tapping a finger slowly.

“What?”

“Your twin, Ford. Did you do anything?”

The words sliced through him, colder than ice, yet hotter than lava, “No,” he whispered, “no, I- I didn’t do anything.”

She sighed, disappointment laced in it, “Do you, at least, know why he flinched so violently?”

He was curious about that too, actually, “No, I don’t.”

“...Ford, you’ve spent this entire time trying not to look at him, deciding how much this has affected him. You’ve been denying if this could even be real. I’m telling you, right now, that he does have dyslexia. And that if he can accept your extra fingers, you can pull it together and accept that he does have dyslexia. That he’s had it his entire life. He likely was born with it, just as you were born with extra fingers. It has affected him in the way he reads, writes, and how he is with other people. It may not look like it now, but I’m certain that many things have been changed because he has it. When we go back in there, I would like you to not interrupt anymore, to actually look at him, and to accept that this is how it is. Understand?”

All he could do was nod numbly, he couldn’t even deny her words. He knew his brother wasn’t stupid, wasn’t lazy at the start. He just didn’t know that most of his brothers apathy for reading stemmed from something uncontrollable without a cure. Sure things could help with dyslexia, but he’d looked it up beforehand, this would stay for the rest of his life. He could barely imagine it, that reading could be so difficult for someone. That it could only be helped, not cured. He never wanted to think that someone close to him, who ran into trouble at every turn because of it, actually had it.

To think that he’d spent forty years cursing at his brother for so many things, only to realize he’d also been at fault. That thought came to him about a month ago. He hated the revelation at the time, but he was glad he’d had it now. Now, he hated the fact that he was too stubborn to see that he was also to blame. They walked back into the room silently, stumbling onto the sight of Mabel and Stan covered in stickers, with Dipper grinning brightly. Ford also found himself smiling slightly, and saw some tension leaving the doctors shoulders. Looking upon the sight, he felt determination enter him, he would be a better brother.

Starting now.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Django for the idea! I changed it a bit, but hopefully this is okay!


End file.
